


Revenge

by HolyMad



Category: Shadowhunters (TV) RPF
Genre: Alliteration, Body Image, F/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Not Cheating, Other, Pregnancy, accidental method acting, making fun of matt, mention of dominic slurwood, sb tell the poor boi lol, sorry - Freeform, they're all cishets sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyMad/pseuds/HolyMad
Summary: tfw when u forget to saveThere is a RPF fic about a mishap. This is the next chapter. I saw it via mail app so I have no idea what fic it is but there are 40 no sex RPF fics so go have a look xdI just made the mistake of tapping the Mesther tag. It's a Dom/Matt/Esther fic, domcentric. Healthy relationship, Teen but... ew.Which also means that this is literally the only happy Mesther/Kimdario fic? I feel special...  :3cJust to check I hit the Shumbara tag. It has Kat/Will, yay, and Matt/ ... ... ............an OC. It was posted before they showed the wedding photos but. Guys. Gals. idk. They had been a couple for like 8 years. Give up.





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Is Shelby still pregnant? It's not really vital to the plot but some jokes build on it... xd  
> \------  
> Baby Shum is there and it's the cutest aaaaaah!!!!!

Harry starts laughing and puts his thumb to his lips the same way he does when Alec kisses Magnus. "You never cease to surprise me, Alexander."

 

Matt looks back from the open trailer door. "I'm sorry! It was an accident! I will leave now and drink a bottle of whiskey." He steps down the stairs. Saying Harry can't kiss is one thing. Saying you need a bottle of whiskey afterwards is another.

 

"Hey, I want breakfast, dear!! Alexahnder, I thought you don't drink or have you lied to me?" The door closes and makes the trailer shake a little. That's not nice. He steps out to tell Matt off but that guy leans against it, close to tears. Alright then. Harry puts a consoling hand on his shoulder. "Hey, I'm sorry for teasing you." As if it's his fault.

 

Matt tilts his head up and the first tears start to spill. "What. No. I deserve this." He sniffs and his eyes divert again. "I just cheated on my wife. The most beautiful woman on earth."  He looks back at Harry quickly. "No offense."

 

He nods. "I will tell Shelby that you think she's the second most beautiful woman on earth. You're a good husband. Go to her, don't spend time with Dom-"

 

"Don't get cash," Matt chuckles.

 

This-. He squeezes Matt's shoulder maybe a tad too hard. "Not the point. You go talk to your wife. We just worked the whole day.  She'll understand"

 

Matt nods slowly, seems to calm down. "Thanks, Harry. See you tomorrow. Maybe."

 

Yes. Bye. Bye! Harry nods very politely, closes the door and runs to his phone. Or rather he tries to find it under the pile of makeup removers. He finally videocalls Shelby. "Babe! You won't _believe_ what just happened!!" He starts laughing.

 

She rubs her eyes. Last trimester nap. It's adorable and Harry is very happy that this is his life companion. "Hey, Boo. Boo? Ugh it's always so weird when you're 50% Harry and 50% Magnus. Uh, okay, share the fun. I'm bored-d-d."

 

He sobers up immediately. "Oh no! You can't laugh!" He pouts. It can start contractions.

 

She swats the air. "Screw that rule. If laughing ends me then be it." She pulls the camera close. Very close. "Give. Me. Fun."

 

Pregnant women can be scary. He holds his free hand up. "Okay, okay. So Matthew came over because Slurwood was still busy with some shit so he thought bothering me was the thing to do."

 

"Fair. You're the best company." She nods. Such a good wife.

 

"Love you, too, Babey." He smiles. "Anyways he went to leave after a minute and-" He starts laughing again. "He kissed me goodbye. Can you believe?"

 

Shelby gasps. "He did not! The asshole!" Her breath goes heavier.

 

Still snickering he adds "No it's kinda cool. He was still sort of in character. We did shoot for 12 hours and we're all exhausted. He was very upset so I sent him directly to Esther. They should still talk, I guess."

 

Her eyes light up. Oh no. " _I_ should kiss her! As retaliation!!"

 

He pouts. This has to be averted. "And have me used _and_ cheated on on the same day?"

 

She squints. "Okay. Fine. But I get to tease him, too. We'll call him when you're home."

 

"Yes!" He can't wait. "I'll be quick. Give me 30 minutes."

 

"Hurry, Harry." She ends the video call sticking her tongue out, quick enough before he can retort anything.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They settle down on their fluffy couch and hit the videocall button. It takes a while to answer. But- that's not Matt. Though the black splotch at the bottom of the screen looks familiar.

 

"Hey guys," Esther wheezes. The black fuzzy spot moves and grumbles. Light streaks move through it, she must be running her hand through his hair.

 

"Hey yes, I heard my husband got sexually assaulted," his wife says with a stern face. It is kinda true. Maybe exaggerated but yeah.

 

Matt looks into the camera furiously. "I already said I'm super sorry!"

 

Everyone coos. "Honey, he's adorable," Shelby squeals, while Harry adds "You didn't say you're super sorry." He grins widely and the women gasp. Charlie comes running and Harry pulls him onto their laps. "Hey, bud," he whispers into the soft fur.

 

"You didn't apologize," they shout in unison.

 

Harry snickers and Matt glares at him. "I did!"

 

"But you didn't say super!" He really did not. How dare. Shelby titters and Esther joins her.

 

"I. Am. Absolutely. Super. Totally. Sorry." With this and a pout Matt turns away from the camera again. Which... does resemble their little friend. Just a tiny bit. But Charlie is smol and not over six feet.

 

"How are you- what's your setting there," Harry wonders. Shelby pets Charlie and he pants happily with his tongue out.

 

Esther pulls the phone away to show them on their couch, Matt lying on her chest. A knee on the floor supporting him because their fancy couch is too slim. Poor people.

 

Shelby gasps. "How do you _breathe_?!" Good question! Matt must weigh almost twice as much as rather petite -so far- Esther.

 

She breathes deeply but it visibly takes effort. "Practice. My chest muscles are strong and the new workout helps, too. All so I can do this." She runs her hand through Matt's hair and over his shoulder blades. A peaceful smile blooms on her face. "Also sometimes he looks up at me and it's the most gorgeous sight ever."

 

The black mass shifts, the Shums hear a kiss and a low "I love you, too". Esther grins and kisses the hair she can reach, trapped like this.

 

Shelby holds up her hand. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. This happens regularly?" That's... wow.

 

"Yeah, I mean this is how we spend our Saturdays. And when Matt has a breakdown like today. We lay on the couch, watch tv or talk and doze off, relax."

 

His wife looks over at Magnus accusingly. "Babe, I want this, too." As if he'd understood a word, Charlie huffs.  _Why._

 

But, do what the Daddarios do? "You mean me laying on you?" That's a little heavy.

 

"Naw. you're too buff while filming. Not that I hate that. No, like, uh-" She starts massaging Charlie's fur. It really helps concentrating, Harry agrees. Getting the puppy was the second best idea after asking Shelby out. Maybe third best after proposing... Top five best decisions.

 

Though, she still hasn't added a thing so a suggests "Like you use me as a sidepillow?" A thing they've been doing for roughly half a year? Pregnancy brain... "We can't do much else until the baby's there. After that we can see what's comfortable."

 

She beams at him. Yep. Best wife ever. "That's a great idea, hubby!" And she kisses his cheek.

 

Esther coos. "Okay, good night, guys. I think it's cuddle time for all of us." She grins.

 

"Yeah, bye. See you tomorrow!" Harry becks Goodbye and hangs up. He sees Shelby pouting. "Hey, we're way cuter than them, okay? I love you."

 

She looks at him sadly. "I don't look like her. I'm a whale." 

 

That's... not wrong but she can't say it like that. "You're my favourite Kogia." He kisses her cheek.

 

So she pulls away and Charlie jumps down to the floor. "Did you just call me  _sperm whale_??" It's pure exasperation on her face. Glorious.

 

Harry can't suppress some snickers. "I called you a _little_ sperm whale. Because, you know, sperm made you like that. I'm-" more giggles- "sorry for that. But I'm also happy to have a little baby soon, so."

 

She looks happy again. Saved. Ha. "Yes! Baby!!"

 

He quickly kisses her check to further distract her.

 

 

 

 


End file.
